Spooky Trick
by morethanjustausername
Summary: Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel play a Halloween trick on 2D, which dosn't go as expected. Late Halloween fic. No pairings. Really funny! Bit of cuteness at the end. Do not read if you like Nikki Manaj.


**Hey! I wrote this for Halloween, but didn't finish it until now. I used the same ages as in my other fic, so:**

**2D is 15, **

**Murdoc is 26, **

**Noodle is 22, **

**and Russel is 33.**

**If you like Nikki Manaj, don't read this.**

**I bolded a few sentances near the end so they could be seen easier, and not confused with lyrics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel were huddled up outside in the parking garage, next to the Winnebago. Murdoc's mismatched eyes shifted from one side of the car lot to the other. Smirking, he began.

"Sooo... How we gonna do it this year?" he asked, not hiding his excitement.

Noodle grinned, and behind her thick fringe, her green eyes lit up.

"I brought the camera, Murdoc-san." noodle said.

Murdoc's smile only got wider. This was perfect! It would be even better than last year, and the best thing about it, was that the stupid git never caught on! It was a brilliant scheme.

Russel spoke up. "Yo, me and Del got the props. There good this year, right up your ally Murdoc."

He grabbed a large box, filled to the brim with shadowy-looking equipment, and st it in font of Murdoc. Murdoc rifled thru the box, and examined a few items. They were all there. Satisfied, he pulled his hand out and grinned.

"This is gonna be perfect. The Dullard won't know what hit 'em!" Murdoc purred.

The trio gave a collective laugh, picked up their individual equipment, and slinked off.

* * *

2D was refreshed. Murdoc had told him he could sleep in, so he did. He looked at his clock, wich read 2:31.

"I best be gettin' up now, ah' bet Noods' made breakfast!" he said to himself.

With that thought, he pulled a pair of jeans and a black shirt. and walked over to his door. Beside his door were a pair of orange converse. He pulled them on. Everyone in kong wore shoes, as broken beer bottles (Murdoc), surgical tools (Russel), zombie movie memorabilia (2D), and pointy Japanese toys (Noodle) were all over the floor.

He opened the door and started to walk out.

"BOOO!" came a voice, and Russel jumped in font of him.

"Aaaaagh!" 2D screamed, and put his long arms over his head.

Russel laughed and disappeared, leaving 2D to figure out what in the &%# just happened.

'Why would Russ' do tha'?' he thought, and continued across the car lot. He found one of the working lifts, and climbed in. Almost as soon as the doors closed the lights went off. 2D jumped a bit, but dismissed it as Murdoc not paying the electric bill.

"Bloody sod.." he mumbled, and felt around for the button for the kitchen.

Guessing, he pressed a button, and the lift shot up.

'Issit' suppost' ta' go tis' fast?' he mentally screamed.

The lift abruptly stopped, and its doors opened. 2D walked out, shaken. He turned around and looked at the lift. The lights flickered on, and the doors closed. He pouted.

"Wha' day issit' to-day?" he wondered out loud, and walked to the fridge.

Opening it, he came across a shrunken head.

Staring at it for a while, his eyes widened, he shrieked. He stumbled back, and tripped over a jar of pickles. He fell on his arse, and looked up at the fridge fearfully. Noodle came running in, trying to look concerned.

"What is it 2D-san?" she asked, feigning concern.

"T-there's a-a sh-sh-runken 'e-ead!" he stuttered, pointing up at the fridge.

Noodle laughed internally, and held out a hand to 2D. He took one last glance at the fridge, and took her hand. She turned to a small video camera hidden on a cupboard, and gave it a thumbs up.

Feeling extra crafty, Noodle stopped walking.

"2D-san, you forgot to close the fridge."

Seeing 2D freeze up again almost set her over the edge, and she had to bite her tounge to stop from laughing.

"I-i think i'll let R-russ ge' it." he sputtered.

* * *

Murdoc held the bear costume up to Russel, and closed an eye.

"It's perfect Russ!"

Both men smiled.

* * *

2D walked down the hall humming. He was still on edge from the whole fridge ordeal, and kept glancing behind himself. Murdoc hovered in one of the many doorways, listening for the teenager's footsteps. As he heard him approach he strode out of the room, purposely bumping into the teen. 2D jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Hey faceache, didn't see you there." he said smugly.

"It's o-okay Muds." he stuttered.

"Oh and faceache, meet me in the recording studio in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Sure, Muds."

Murdoc nodded and continued down the hall. When 2D was out of sight, he whipped out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it.

"He's coming!" Murdoc all but squealed.

* * *

**2D arrived at the studio and went in. No body was in there, and he saw a chair in the middle of the room. Most of the recording equiptment had been taken out and replaced with a bunch of large speakers.**

**"What the heck?" 2D said to himself.**

**SLAM!**

**The door of the studio slammed, and 2D heard it lock.**

**"M-Murdoc? Russel? N-Noods?" he stammered.**

**The speakers started to play something quietly, and 2D raised an eyebrow. He sat down in the chair and stared at one of the speakers. The music started getting louder, but he didn't recognise it. He could hear a drum machine. Russel would defiantly hate this song. Now some more noise was contributing to the 'music', and the volume continued to climb**.

_This one is for the boys with boomin' system,_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system,_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up,_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up,_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build._

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke. He always in the air, but he never fly coach._

_He a muthaeffin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip._

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho._

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly._

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie, You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!_

_Yes I did, yes I did! Somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up._

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass._

_Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassBoom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass._

**"What is this?! It's terrible!" 2D yelled at the room.**

**The 'music' got louder, and 2D screamed. He hunched over and covered his ears. The music only got louder.**

_This one is for the boys in the Polos. Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls. He could ball with the crew, he could solo. __But I think I like him better when he dolo!_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on. He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on. _

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look. Then the panties comin' off, off, unh._

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy, You know I really got a thing for American guys._

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes, I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh!_

_Yes I did, yes I did, Somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up. Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up._

**"NO! NO! MAKE IT STOP! MURDOC?! RUSSEL! NOOOODLEEEEE?!" 2D cried. He screamed and hunched up in the fetal position.**

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's com__ing your way._

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass!_

_Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass!_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no don't go away!_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass._

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass!_

_Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boomBoom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass!_

**The song ended. 2D was on the ground crying. Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle watched him from the sound proof room. They all felt sorta bad for the teen. Thay had planned on playing a few more Nikki Manaj songs, but after seeing 2D's reaction they opted not to.**

**"Okay you guys.." Murdoc started "Stick to what we rehearsed."**

* * *

Murdoc unlocked the door to the studio, and burst in. 2D was hunched up in one of the corners of the room, shaking.

"2D?"

He didn't respond. Murdoc walked over to him and looked at him.

"2D?" he repeated.

The teen's eyes were completely white, and he was pale. He still had his hands over his ears. Murdoc waved a hand in front of his face, but got no response. Sighing, he scooped one of his arms under the singer's knees, and the other under his shoulders.

2D was very light, and it wasn't difficult for Murdoc to pick him up. The singer still was unresponsive. The Satanist walked into the living room, 2D's long legs hanging off Murdoc's arm, his head buried into his chest.

Russel and Murdoc were already there when he walked in, and gave a few 'awws' at the scene in front of them. Murdoc rolled his eyes at them and dumped 2D on a couch. The teen re-wrapped his arms around his knees. Russel tsk'd.

"So I guess we won't need the bear suit then?" he said glumly.

Both Murdoc and Noodle nodded in defeat. They glanced at the traumatized teen.

"2D?" Noodle questioned.

He flinched and closed his eyes. Noodle felt really bad. The teenager seemed to have passed out. She glanced at Murdoc, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he muttered and moved over to 2D again.

He picked the 2D up again and walked out, heading towards the teen's room. He grumbled the whole way. When he arrived, he placed the teen on his bed and pulled the blanket on him. The Satanist quickly looked around the room for signs of Noodle. Finding no one, he affectionately ruffled the singer's azure hair. Clearing his throat, he walked out of both the room and the uncomfortable moment.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

* * *

Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel were sitting on the couch, watching the telly, when 2D stumbled in.

"Hello 2D-san!" Noodle said cheerily.

He looked at her wearily.

"What's up with you faceache? I asked you to meet me in the recording room, but ya fell asleep outside the door!" Murdoc snapped in mock anger. "I had to carry ya to yer room!"

"R-Really?"

"What do you mean? You think I'm lying?"

"N-No! I'm just relieved is all. I had the worst nightmare.." he mumbled, blanching a little. His other band mates seemed to be really happy.

Murdoc threw an orange and black party hat at him. "Happy Halloween faceache!" he said, and gave a rare and genuine smile.

2D smiled back. "Happy Halloween Muds.. You too Noodle, and you Russel!" he said smiling.

The three band-mates smiled at the fourth.

"I'll be right back.." Noodle said, and sprinted out of the room.

She entered the kitchen and produced a CD from her baggy pocket. She walked over to the garbage bin. She snapped the CD in half, and chucked it in the garbage.

"Good riddance Nikki Manaj!" she said in relief. and walked to the living room to join her band mates.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everybody! I just want to clear one thing up. Later on in my fic Taken, not Borrowed, Murdoc will start to get fond of 2D, but not in a yaoi way. I have decided to not do yaoi, as I am only 13 and can't write it. Murdoc would have taken care of 2D for a while now, and he is the youngest in the group, so Murdoc may love him just a leetle bit. Maybe. Possibly.**

**-morethanjustausername**


End file.
